


失恋阵线联盟

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: Multi, 勤仪万缕, 左麟右李, 忠李心口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Kudos: 1





	失恋阵线联盟

“你又要去搞散步学派啦？”  
校长一脚从一堆衣服里拔出来，立刻又踩进一堆非洲鼓。听了这话，回头看一眼。克老师不知道什么时候就把头探进了门。……挨在墙上招贴画上洋子小姐的秀发里。乌黑大眼睛，像发光的鱼一样，就像在海藻里优游一样。  
“我去搞和平大作战。”校长说。  
“……你注意安全。”  
校长从鼓堆里拎出那个大书包，把刚捡起的超轻防水羽绒服团成一团塞进去，忽然间福至心灵，灵巧的手指稍稍一抬，确认一下侧边暗袋。牙刷在里面了，这就万事具备。人嘛，需要这根硬。于是他抬头，看看洋子小姐的那头秀发，又看看列侬先生的那根鼻梁。  
“那个……忠桑。”他说。  
克老师侧过头，凝视海报。海报上有污渍，形迹可疑。  
校长红了脸。  
“我把他托付给你了，你又把他托付给我？我有时候觉得我们是不是养了一个猫。”克老师笑了起来。  
“别忘了看着他吃药。”  
“我只看得了中午一顿啊。”  
校长一手提起包一手提起一串鼓，走到门口，挺胸往克老师的胸膛上一贴。“你反正要来这里排练，早上来早一小时，晚上走迟一小时，不行？太太要罚你跪搓板？”  
“你给他打电话提醒他，不行？”  
校长想了想，选择放弃鼓。还是牙刷比较重要。鼓在地上高高低低脆脆闷闷地响成一片。他用腾出来的那只手揽住克老师的后脑，把脑袋从海报上剥下来，拼命地吻。吻完气喘吁吁，“呐，打电话，他又未必听得到，他又未必在家。他是你的猫，本来。”  
五分钟后，克老师还是决定提起那堆鼓追出去。  
过剩的责任心，哪里的猫都要养。毫无责任心，去卖艺忘带劳动工具。  
毫无责任心，对猫只管捡不管养。过剩的责任心，送完鼓还要回来收拾他扔在地上的衣服。

走出唐楼，气喘吁吁交接完劳动工具，校长眼观六路耳听八方就转头看路边的喧闹。一个陌生男子，一把甩开一个陌生女子，女子跌倒在地，背上的超级无敌巨型提琴哐当一响。她一身披挂的衣服，像破烂似的。然后这个陌生男人开始追打另一个男人。——一个特别特别熟悉的男人。一个，一个特别特别熟悉的猫。  
校长跑过去干涉。神他妈散步学派，散打学派差不多。第一拳第二拳分出胜负，第三拳达成和解，女孩用看大英雄的眼神看向——惊魂未定双手抱头但把她挡在身后的——忠桑，猫。  
“呐呐呐，校长，她，”忠桑把女孩从身后拉出来，“她家里家暴，”——男朋友报以眼刀——“她拉琴拉得可好，她来加入乐队啊。”  
“……回去记得吃药。”校长回答。  
“校长？校长？？”刚打完架的男人，看着那个拎起鼓一把甩到肩上的背影说。  
“家暴？”克老师拍拍男人的肩。男人回过头，克老师就狐假虎威：“不是校长，没那么厉害，绰号。我们是唱歌的，他是乐队领班而已。但隔壁有个散打馆——”  
没等他说完，男人跑了。  
散打馆，哈！和平大作战，没有人不知道，散打馆是干什么的。这伙那伙打来打去，分分钟一个伪装成斗殴的暗杀、分分钟一个伪装成暗杀的斗殴。正常人见了躲着走，不怕斗殴的你总归怕暗杀，不怕暗杀的你总归怕斗殴，总有一款适合你怕。  
忠桑远远看着校长的背影。校长一挥手，早就集合好的乐队成员就跟上去簇拥他，连他一起五个，每个人都往肩上甩各自千奇百怪的乐器，看着很帅，很像一支散打小队。  
忠桑看他们背影。忽然，听黑云压，见黄叶落，才觉秋风起，才知气温降。才感受到鞋子里进了沙。五感过度，抑郁转躁狂的先兆。  
“……你提散打馆，他会伤心。”忠桑慢慢说。  
“……回去吃药。”克老师叹。

很糟糕，有家室的男人，偏偏玩乐队——玩乐队的男人，偏偏有家室。哪里都要顾到。孩子小，要读书。乱世里安一张书桌。妻子在边上打电话，催催催，催个大头鬼，在写了在写了。语气很躁，声音很轻，孩子揉着眼睛从书上撕一个小小的角落下来——往嘴里放。  
“……铅笔不能吃。”克老师说。  
没吃，知道，白提醒一句，天生这样严谨预警。克老师这人，很适合当指挥，出了演奏厅，能屈能伸，发现在演奏厅里练出精密的脑子，也很适合搞后勤。就像校长，发现打鼓打出很大的力气，也很适合打架。这伙那伙，这里那里，打来打去，你别不信，你会打鼓你还会打架，你就能挣得到一点钱，能养一支规模足够需要配给后勤的乐队，所谓以战养战。有的人能屈，有的人能伸。都很困难，但不等于不能。  
那猫能什么？  
猫的副业是收集被家暴的未成年，少女，音乐家，舞蹈家。猫的主业是——  
“吃药。”克老师卡着点气喘吁吁跑进猫窝。主人不在，猫看着自己的手发呆。  
忠桑抬起头。眼神不对了，已经，也许是错觉，也许。  
“你昨天那样说他，他会伤心。”昨天的话复读到现在。  
“你昨晚吃药了吗？”  
“孩子昨晚还做噩梦吗？”  
“你昨晚吃药了吗？”  
“太太昨晚还头疼吗？”  
“他昨晚打电话提醒你吃药了吗？”  
忠桑低下头。  
过一会儿抬起头。  
“那个女孩子，真的有被家暴，但不是男朋友，是叔叔。校长打错人了。她男朋友来打我，那是因为……”  
“吃药！”  
“我知道她有男朋友。”忠桑慢慢说，“校长该打的是我。”  
克老师后退几步，背脊靠在墙上，墙上贴着海报。海报上是他们心底里不言而喻的偶像：在乱世，要做爱，不要作战。  
是他们心底里心照不宣的阴暗：在乱世，不要作战，要做爱，要做爱，要做爱。假装自己因为一个定言命令，就拥有了做爱和相爱的能力，假装自己通过了关于爱的资格考试。反正现在基本上没什么正经考试了，能免的都免了，都无证上岗，无规则比赛，关于散打、关于散步、关于音乐、关于爱、关于身为女朋友和男朋友、关于身为母亲和父亲、关于身为孩子。  
但话是对的，情义很重要，去找个男朋友。  
“……嗯，她有男朋友，问题是，很难找到及格的男朋友。”克老师抬头看天花板，慢慢地说，“我理解。”  
当然理解。很难找到，及格的男朋友。很多人，莫名其妙，挡在那条线之外。“男朋友”。  
忠桑站起来，在小桌上翻找。有两种药。现在是一个，很难判断应该吃哪种的时刻。这种药吃多了，就陷入瘫痪。指第六感，第六感瘫痪，不再能感应到A伤心了，B做噩梦了，C偏头痛了。那种药吃多了，就蹦蹦跳跳。指裤裆蹦蹦跳跳，指一颗心蹦蹦跳跳，那个，别人有男朋友，别人的女朋友。他摸摸这种药，摸摸那种药。  
克老师看着两种药和五根手指。手指曾经摸过他的脸，手指曾经摸过他的肩。他们蹲着地上，目瞪口呆看着街上的散打小霸王打成一团，棍子砖头乱飞，险险就要波及他们，这只手臂就保护他。忠桑这个人，只有很灵敏的第六感；克老师这个人，只有很精密的头脑。他们必须决定，谁多付出一只很不很不很不强壮的手臂。忠桑年纪大一点，那就这么定了。能屈能伸，很难讲，很为难。  
搂着肩的手臂。握着肌肤肌肉的手指。手指，手指。未解决的性张力，未解决的罗曼史。那时还没有药什么事。  
那一天他们认识了校长。无方向的性张力，无方向的罗曼史。  
于是克老师很快结了婚。为了解决，为了找到方向。一个神秘的女孩子，热爱手里转着笔打电话。不知打给谁的，打给很多人。漫天飞花一样的诗歌、故事、漫画、骂人、论战、搞得人热血沸腾、搞得人潸然泪下，一张张的纸片在太空中飘飞与落降，永远也落不到地面上这群蝼蚁般的乐队和书桌和散打小霸王头上。不知纸片上哪个是她的笔名。一个神秘的女孩子。另一种无方向、另一种未解决。  
然后忠桑就吃起了药。校长以为这是常态。克老师没有告诉他这不是常态。他没有纠结过忠桑是否告诉过校长这是不是常态。这不重要。  
有时校长看着忠桑搂着这个那个女孩，有时看着他闷头一睡睡满一个礼拜，有时看着克老师搂着一个礼拜没起床没洗澡的忠桑，有时门口身边还多一个神秘的女孩子，跟他抢门边的这条缝，她把手指轻轻放到他唇边。嘘。  
他就喃喃说，吃药，吃药。  
忠桑颓然放下药。我不知道现在应该吃哪一板。我不知道，我根本就不擅长这种事啊。嘤嘤嘤地叫着，像一只很可怜很可怜的猫。我们都不擅长这种事啊。他说。  
一只神经过敏的、很烦的、有第六感的、感应到所有人所不擅长的伤心事的猫。  
后来猫越来越烦躁，去街上打三天架，回来在窝里睡一个礼拜。第二轮，打两天，睡十天。第三轮，打半天，睡两个礼拜。校长一天打三个电话收到三个忙音，克老师一天催三次吃两种药。后来，猫不见了。

校长终于赶回来的那一刻，克老师一把搂住他的一身风尘。很冷了，现在，他缩在羽绒服里，一头一身先是跑步跑出来的热汗，再是停下来吹冷风吹出来的冷汗。对不起，对不起。克老师说。那个拉大提琴的女孩子，就站在边上哭个没完没了。她哭得很惨，但穿得，她穿得很暖。  
“别哭，我去找。”校长眼睛看着哭泣的少女，抬手拍拍克老师的后脑，心里想着女孩身上的衣服的女主人。  
天上乌云，落雪。  
“校长，校长，”克老师跟在身后唤，“你的鼓，给我吧。”  
校长停下脚步，耸着肩吃吃地笑，笑得像个精神病院里的上帝。“没关系，打鼓暖和，我一路找他，还能顺便卖艺，顺便打架，打架暖和。”

他找了很久，找到了春暖花开，没有找到猫。但有一天，晚上他从刚挣的硬币里拿出一个塞进公用电话亭。难得，打到克老师家，打第一遍时回答他的不是克老师的妻子的忙音，而是正常的，铃声。  
鼻尖突然感受到一缕紫藤花。  
“校长校长，忠桑回来啦！”克老师的妻子说。  
“啊！”  
忽然很奇怪的沉默。  
“哎？”校长慢慢问。  
一声轻笑。  
“我有个朋友——朋友的同学，是医生。”  
紧跟着一声轻叹。  
捡回来的家暴女孩，穿着忙音女孩的衣服。校长看看自己的衣服，敞着羽绒服，羽绒服很好，超轻防水，但里面那件单衣，基本上，像破烂似的。我好像一直，不关心衣服。他想。而她？他想。

他们挤在门外，微妙地争夺门边那条缝。门内那堵墙上污渍，是他们心底里心照不宣的阴暗，但这污渍牢牢附着在一张海报上，画着他们心底里不言而喻的偶像。不要作战，要做爱。一个艺术家，拥抱另一个艺术家，一个艺术家贡献傲骨般的鼻梁，另一个艺术家贡献深情般的秀发。  
门里的人们在轻喘。门外的人们就轻笑。  
一个少女，穿着紫藤花一样的衣衫，在街头拉她的大提琴，有写满诗的左手覆到她的眼睛上。又有戴着并排两只草编戒指的右手挽起她，拐她跑，跑得好像在跳舞，沉沉朗朗的琴声也好像在跳舞，飘进窗里。  
门里人就轻笑，音乐兼散打的学校呀，就像音乐和散打，就这样光辉地流动。门外人就轻喘，骂战兼诗歌的联盟，就像吃错了吃对了药，就在晦暗中拥抱。

end.


End file.
